


Even Tony Stark Needs Help From Unstable Wingbats

by Supernaturalislifeforyouandme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But he comes back, Confused Jack Kline, May doesn't blame him, Multi, Peter is Dead for a Little Bit Yes, Precious Jack Kline, Precious Peter Parker, Tony is a worried parent, Tony is wrecked by Peter's death, well maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme/pseuds/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme
Summary: Peter Parker, Tony's light and joy, dies. Peter. He would do anything to bring Peter back. The Winchester's pop up on their radar, and Tony will have to decide how much he's willing to go through to get Peter back.Set around season 13 for Supernatural.





	Even Tony Stark Needs Help From Unstable Wingbats

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I don't have ADHD
> 
> Also me: *Writes four fanfiction series that I know I have to keep up with*
> 
> Also me: FuCK.

Peter.

Peter.

Peter.

That's all Tony could think about. The kid he had grown so fond of, the kid that had snuck into the heart of Tony Stark, was gone.

Forever.

And there wasn't anything Tony could do about, not now, not ever. He swallowed the lump building in his throat, hoping he would be able to think about something else.

But no.

It was his fault Peter was gone. It was his fault that the boy May loved so dearly was gone. All because some idiot with a gun decided that Peter Parker would die.

Peter Parker, not Spider-Man.

He had wondered for hours if Peter had been Spider-Man, he would have lived.

Probably not, he didn't build bullet proof suits. That was another thing to add to the list.

It had only been a day since Peter died, and Tony felt like it had been forever ago. The kid would make jokes about wanting to die, but even Tony realized they were only jokes. Sometimes.

He smiled a little to himself as he leaned back on the couch, and apple juice in his hand. Peter wouldn't want him to drink. Peter would always go on rambles, about how alcohol was bad for your system and he didn't want Tony to die.

"He was such a sweet kid." Tony mumbles to himself, taking a sip of his apple juice, then wiping the tears that had broken loose.

"Who was a sweet kid? Tony, you need to tell us what's going on."

Some flicked on the light, probably the idiot who owned the voice.

Steve made his way to the couch, a concerned look on his face. By his side, Natasha.

"You've been sitting in the dark, sipping on your whiskey. You haven't even said a word to us in the few days we moved in." Natasha says with a frown.

"Maybe it's because you just moved in and I wanted to give you space." Tony muttered, sipping his apple juice again. "And it's apple juice, not whiskey. He wouldn't want me to drink."

"Who? Jesus, Tony have you been crying?" Steve asks, now more deeply concerned. "Did you have a kid?"

"The sweetest kid ever, Cap. You could punch him in the face and he'd apologize for getting in the way of your fist." Tony says with a small chuckle, more tears falling. "Top of his class, too. He used to have bullying problems, but I took care of that."

"You had a kid and you didn't tell us? How old is he?" Natasha asks, hating to grill but they needed to know to understand.

"Was. He was 16." Tony says sadly, not looking up. He didn't need to make eye contact. "And I killed him."

"You didn't kill anybody, Tony." Steve says, sitting in the chair across from the couch. "How'd he..." he trails off, hoping Tony would pick it up.

"I invited him over to the Compound. I couldn't send Happy to pick him up, he was out doing stuff. I should've picked him up." Tony says, shaking his head. It felt good to get this off his chest, though. Make other people realize how guilty he was. May didn't blame him for god knows what reason.

It didn't explain anything to Natasha or Steve, but they stayed silent to let the billionaire continue.

"He took the subway. And a few buses. Walked the rest of the way." Tony went on after a minute of silence. "Or he would've, if he hadn't gotten shot on his way from school."

"Some mugger murdered and mugged a fifteen year old kid? That's terrible, Tony." Steve says, frowning in concern.

"The stupid self-sacrificing kid ran off to help whoever was getting mugged, actually. Or so Ned says." Tony set down his glass on the coffee table. "May doesn't even blame me." he says, putting his head in his hands.

"Why would she? She's a mother, and I'm guessing she has joint custody with you, so he has to blame the mugger." Natasha says. At least, that's what she got from the conversation.

"What? No, no May's the kid's aunt. I don't have any custody over him." Tony says, looking up. Steve grimaced slightly, Tony really looked like shit. "He just came to hangout or work on suit upgrades."

"Tony, I don't know the whole story, but I'm really sorry for your loss. He sounded like a good kid." Steve says sincerely.

"You didn't even know him, Rogers. The only time you ever met him, you threw a loading dock at him." Tony hissed out, taking his glass into the kitchen, Natasha and Steve following.

"What do you mean? I woul-" Steve cut himself of. "Oh." was all he could muster up, Natasha wincing.

"Yeah, 'oh'. Before you tell me off for bringing a kid in for battle, you brought two people who had family, kids to look after. So think about that." Tony so wanted to smash the glass, but he didn't. Peter wouldn't want him to. So he set the glass in the sink and left.

Natasha looked to Steve, and Steve to Natasha.

 

-

 

It took an hour until Natasha was able to convince FRIDAY to let her into Tony's lab.

"What do you want?"

Natasha looked to Tony, who was working on something that suspiciously looked like a Spider-Man suit.

"Look, Tony, I'm not supposed to tell anyone, and I'm not sure that you'll like it, but it's worth a try." Natasha took a breath. "The Winchesters are alive."

Tony didn't show any kind of reaction Natasha was hoping for.

"The two unstable wingbats that faked their deaths, didn't die? How surprising." was Tony's unamused reply.

"They didn't fake their deaths, Tony. They died. S.H.I.E.L.D had them at one point, and they killed their selves. Dead. We had doctors check to make sure, we hurt them to see if we could get a reaction. Hell, we even shot their brains out just to make sure." Natasha explains. "The next day our security cameras caught them leaving without a scratch."

"So you're saying they could bring Peter back to life?" Tony asks, suddenly interested. He could have Peter back. May could have Peter back.

"Maybe. I'm not completely sure. The Winchesters lay low, S.H.I.E.L.D hasn't been able to find them for a year." Natasha says. Not even she could find them, and it was really pissing her off.

"Okay, it's worth a shot. Let's find these fuckers." Tony says, wanting to jump at every chance he had to get Peter back.

 

-

 

Soon Natasha found out that S.H.I.E.L.D managed to track down and capture the Winchesters again, though the guy they're always hanging with just disappeared. How convenient.

"They found the Winchesters." Natasha calls out to Tony, who immediately gets up.

"Can we go question them?" Tony asks, hopeful about his chances of getting his son back.

"No. They're taking them to a secure facility, even I don't know where." Natasha says with a frown. "So we'll just have to track them down."

 

 

-

 

It took three days before Natasha and Tony caught a break. They ran into the guy that the Winchesters hung with, Natasha did a face scan and found that he was Jimmy Novak. Why was Jimmy Novak at a Starbucks when his friends were with S.H.I.E.L.D?

"Excuse us, but you're looking for the Winchesters too?" Tony asks, his sunglasses and baseball hat working to hide his identity. For now.

"No. I do not know what you're talking about." Jimmy was an awful liar.

"Look, Jimmy, we're on the same side here." Natasha says with a kind smile. "We're trying to help the Winchesters."

"I am not Jimmy, Jimmy died. I encountered some problems with this vessel already, I do not need more." Jimmy(?) says. "I am Castiel. An angel of the Lord. You just want information from the Winchesters."

"Okay, yes. Totally not believing the angel thing. But if we get what we want, we can help them get out too." Tony says, wanting to hurry this along. Peter's funeral was only in a couple of days.

"I will help if you help me." Castiel/Jimmy says simply. "We will give the information you need if you help the Winchesters, and let Jack stay at the Avenger's compound."

"Jack? Who's Jack? Never mind, he can stay, just help us with the stuff we need." Tony pleads, not wanting to come off as desperate but he was at that point.

"Wonderful. I'll go fetch Jack, we'll drop him off at the compound and find the Winchesters." Castiel says with a smile, leaving the Starbucks and going to an old 78' Lincoln.

Tony was honestly surprised that the guy didn't want money, but rolled with it. "Well, let's go meet this 'Jack'."

Countless hours later, they were in Kansas. And Jack was a kid.

"Hi. I'm Jack." The kid says, holding his hand out for Tony to take. Something really felt off about this.

"Yeah, hi kid. Get in the car so we can go, I have stuff to do." Tony grumbles, everyone piling into the Audi. Jack was slightly confused but brushed it off.

An hour into the drive, the silence was driving Tony crazy.

"You don't happen to know how the Winchesters came back from the dead, do you?" Tony asks, glancing into the back.

"The first time Dean died, Cas pulled him out." Jack supplies helpfully.

"Pulled him out? Of like a coma or something?" Tony asks, just getting more confused.

"No, Hell." Jack says cheerfully.

"Oh, so we're still going with the angel thing, got it." Tony says, rolling his eyes. "What about the second time Dean died?"

"A trickster named Gabriel, who was actually my brother, the Archangel Gabriel, made every day Tuesday and killed Dean about 109 times." Cas says, figuring Jack didn't know that one.

"I thought it was when Roy shot Sam and Dean?" Jack asks, looking to his father figure.

"I'm not sure. Maybe." Cas says, tilting his head.

".... And what about Sam? How'd he get out?" Natasha decides to ask.

"The first time Sam died, Dean made a crossroads deal to save him. That's why Dean died the first time." Cas explains simply. "Then Sam jumped into the cage to take Lucifer and Michael with him, and I pulled him out. Couldn't quite take his soul with him."

"Did you just lead me on a wild goose chase? These people are crazy, Nat." Tony hissed out, looking to the spy.

"How did they escape S.H.I.E.L.D?" Natasha asks, ignoring Tony for now.

"They made a deal with a reaper. She's death now, because Cas killed her." Jack says, Cas sighing.

"You want to bring someone back from the dead. Who?" Cas asks, not amused. Maybe they could do it for these people if they got the Winchester out.

"Peter Parker." Tony felt a lump form in his throat just saying the name. "My son."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this will be confusing at first, but bear with me


End file.
